


One Night in Denver

by SinnerOnTheRight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, I just felt like writing smut, Live in Denver Brendon is the hottest Brendon, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerOnTheRight/pseuds/SinnerOnTheRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sex backstage after Panic!'s Live in Denver show</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Denver

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer reading on Wattpad, you can find this story here (under my Wattpad user name SinnerOnTheRight1):  
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/PKkuV6ubpy

Brendon stood at the front of the stage, looking sweaty, exhilarated, and exhausted. It was a strange combination, but after months of touring, I knew he was used to it. I watched as he threw his arms around two of the dancer's shoulders and took a bow with the rest of the band. As they all started walking off stage, he ran to grab the microphone by the piano and said to the crowd, "Thank you so much, we love you. Goodnight."

I felt a hand gently wrap around my right forearm. Zack. He jerked his head toward the door beside the stage, urging me to follow him. It was time. The moment I'd been waiting for was here, but now I wasn't sure if I should follow through with it or just run like hell. I had more than just butterflies in my stomach; I had full-fledged bats. 

It had all started on Twitter. I sent Brendon a tweet one day, not expecting a reply, but I got one almost right away. From there, it snowballed into a friendship. We'd exchanged pictures, innocent at first, and then not so innocent. Friendship turned into flirtation. I really wanted to meet this man, and he apparently wanted to meet me too, because he sent me a ticket to my hometown show in Denver.

But now that the time had come for our first "in real life" meeting, I was nervous as hell.

Noticing my hesitation, Zack smiled and said, "Stop worrying. Don't get all fangirl on him, he's just a person. Let's go."

I followed Zack through the door, down a long, wide hallway, and into the first room we came to. And there was Brendon, standing just a few feet away. His back was to me and all I saw was the way his shirt was clinging to his back, plastered to his skin from all the sweat. He was absolutely drenched. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen, and my mouth went dry.

"First shower!" he yelled to his band mates, trying to claim it before anyone else had a chance.

"No, don't!" I blurted. I wanted to kick myself.  _Jesus Christ, Lauren, what the hell was that? I cannot believe I just..._

He spun around to see who'd said it, and when he laid eyes on me he instantly smiled, one of his infamous, sexy half smiles. My knees felt like jelly. His dark hair was spiky with sweat and his face was dripping with it. 

"You don't want me to shower?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no, I didn't mean -- I mean, if you want to..." I stuttered.

He walked toward me, stopping just a foot away. "Lauren." He was so sure of himself. I was torn between being impressed that he recognized me, or pretending to be somebody else just to throw him off his game. Instead, I just nodded like an idiot.  

"I was hoping you'd show." He continued. He leaned forward a little, then stopped himself. "I'd hug you, but I'm so sweaty. I don't want to get you all wet."

_Too late for that. Oh my God, STOP IT, LAUREN!!_

"I really don't mind." _REALLY._

He held out his arms, smiling again. It was a dangerous smile. He knew exactly what he was doing. "Then what are you waiting for?" he said to me.

I stepped forward and we wrapped our arms around each other. He radiated heat. I put my face in his neck, breathing him in, and tried to resist the urge to lick his sweaty skin. And then I failed. My tongue darted out and gently trailed a small path up the side of his neck, enjoying the salty taste. He let out a quiet groan of approval and I realized that I was so turned on I didn't want to wait. Just watching the show had turned me on. He was so incredibly hot and so insanely talented. I couldn't believe I even had a shot with this guy.

Now, I want to explain that this isn't usually the way I am. I'm a girl who likes to have 3 or 4 dates with someone before I'll become intimate with them. Also, there haven't been that many men in my life. I've slept with only 3 and they were all long-term relationships. So wanting to bang Brendon within the first 10 minutes was completely out of character for me, and it left me feeling even more rattled than I already was.

He stepped back and cleared his throat. "So how'd you like the show?"

"It was unbelievable. I've been to your shows in the past but I think this was by far the best I've seen."

"Thank you! I tried harder knowing you were watching." He winked.

I laughed. "Oh, is that so?"

We fell quiet then, his dark eyes searching my green ones. Then he said, "Do you wanna...?"

"Want to what?" I asked, feeling nervous again.

"Maybe...go someplace more private so we can talk?" He gestured toward all the other people in the room.

_Talk. Does he really mean just talk? God, I hope not. Goddammit, Lauren, STOP!_

"Sh..sure." I stuttered again. He'd probably think I had Tourette's syndrome by the time the night was over.

He took my hand and led me to a long table covered in refreshments. He grabbed a towel and used it to dry his face and hair. There was a metal bucket filled with ice and beer. "Want one?" he asked. I nodded. I needed something to settle these nerves. He took two out and opened them, then handed one to me. Then he led me into the hallway and down a few doors before walking into a small room that contained a desk, a chair and a couch. He closed the door behind us. 

I took a seat on the couch and took a long swig of beer. Brendon didn't sit right away. He looked uncomfortable, and said, "I can't stand this wet shirt anymore, do you mind if I take it off?"

I nearly choked on my beer, but managed to keep my composure and answer in what I hoped was a casual voice, "Oh, no, I don't mind. You must be getting cold." I wrinkled my nose and shook my head in an attempt to demonstrate just how unaffected I was by him being shirtless.

"Exactly," he said as he began to unbutton it. He tossed it onto the chair and sat at the other end of the couch, while I tried not to stare at his beautiful chest and perfect hipbones and the V that led down to...there. Dammit, why did he have to wear pants that rode so low on his hips?

He leaned back into the couch and draped his arm along the back of it, stretching his legs out ahead of him. He was looking at me as he sipped his beer, and I was starting to squirm. Finally he said, "You're beautiful. You're even prettier in person than in your pictures."

I laughed. "Thank you. You too. I didn't think it was possible."

Brendon shrugged. "Eh...I'm alright." Then he shot me another lopsided smile that sent an electric jolt directly to my girl parts. I shifted a little on the couch. "Is this okay? Are you comfortable?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

  _I_ _'d be a lot more comfortable if my panties weren't so damp._ "This is fine. I'm fine, thanks." _God, I feel like such a damn groupie._

After that we just sat sipping our drinks and making small talk. He told me about the tour, and how hectic it could be with all the stage performers. "It really is like traveling with a circus." he said. I told him about my job, and what I was majoring in in college. He seemed genuinely interested in everything I talked about.

Fifteen or twenty minutes went by and I was feeling more relaxed. Brendon had such natural charm, and he was a professional when it came to putting people at ease. He was also funny as hell, and the laughter loosened me up a lot. It was fun to make him laugh, too. He had this belly laugh that was so genuine and contagious. Before I knew what was happening, I blurted, "I really want to kiss you." _Oh my God. Oh my GOD. What has gotten into me?!_ Before I had a chance to feel mortified, I noticed the way his eyes had softened, become hooded. He was looking at me with raw lust in his expression.

"I really _want_  you to kiss me," he said. And the crooked grin was back. He extended a hand toward me. "C'mere."

The butterflies/bats came back into my belly with a vengeance. Slowly, I scooted down the couch until I was right beside him. He shifted to face me, then gently raised his hand to stroke the side of my face. I tilted my head, pressing my cheek into his palm. He moved it back until his fingers were in my hair, then cupped the back of my head and brought my face closer to his. My eyes fluttered closed and then I felt the warmth of his slightly parted lips against mine. I gave a quiet moan. We stayed that way for what felt like a full 30 seconds, then he began to move, coaxing my mouth gently open with his. We kissed softly for a minute, no tongues, just taking it slow and enjoying every new sensation. Then it got deeper and harder, more demanding. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help moaning again, not so softly this time. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him for all I was worth.

He put his hands on my hips and hauled me into his lap and I experienced a jolt of pleasure when I felt how hard he was. For _me._ I couldn't help it, I leaned into him and ground my crotch against his once, twice. I couldn't remember being this wet this fast. He groaned and broke the kiss to say, "Lauren, we don't have to -- we can slow down if --"

"Shhhh," I told him, needing his mouth on mine again. That mouth of his...it was made for kissing, and he was a _good_  kisser. I continued the slow grind I had going and he willingly responded. I was so turned on that I knew I could come just from this, and about 5 seconds after I had that thought, the orgasm hit me so fast that it took me completely by surprise. I cried out, still grinding against his clothed erection, and dropped my head down on his shoulder to hide my face. I rode out the waves of pleasure, biting his shoulder gently to muffle my whimpering. When I finally looked up, he was smiling in a sexy way. He framed my face with his hands and said, "Holy shit, Lauren....I guess you needed that, huh?"

A little embarrassed, I said, "Sorry...it _has_  been a while for me."

"Don't apologize. That was fucking _hot._ "

I kissed him, waiting for the sensitivity to pass, then tentatively rubbed against him again. "Fuck..." he breathed. I ran my fingernails lightly down his chest and stomach and leaned down to lick and nibble at one of his nipples. His eyes were closed and he ran his fingers through my hair as I continued my descent down his body.

Climbing off his lap, I knelt before him and ran my hands up his thighs. When I reached the waistband of his jeans, I curled my fingertips into the top. His eyes flew open and he looked at me as if to say, "Are you sure?" I smiled, feeling like a vixen, and nodded.

I took my time unbuttoning his jeans and very slowly lowering the zipper. I really wanted to savor every second of this. He was wearing black boxer briefs and his erection was straining against them. I put my hand on it through the fabric, applied pressure, and stroked. "Oh _fuck,_ " he groaned, sinking back into the couch, but not taking his eyes off mine. I relished the feeling that came over me: I was in control right now.

I slipped my fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and grazed one of my fingertips against the head of his cock, smiling at his sharp intake of breath. Slowly, I pulled them down to his thighs, revealing his (in my opinion) _perfect_  dick. I lowered my head and took him into my mouth, enjoying the fact that he couldn't seem to look away. I took him into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat, then hollowed my cheeks as I sucked my way back up. The sound that came from his throat was enough to make me wet all over again. He gave up trying to keep his eyes open and instead closed them and let his head fall back against the couch. His fingers wove into my hair, but he was a gentleman and refrained from pushing my head back down.

I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, dancing around the opening and then slipping my tongue over it to catch a drop of pre-come. I had him right where I wanted him. I wrapped my fingers tightly around his shaft right below my mouth, and again took him deep. I hummed to add vibration to it as I came back up and down again. Then I took my mouth off with a popping sound and continued to just stroke him with my hand, twisting it every time I came up over the head.

 "Lauren, Lauren, Lauren, stop stop," he said in a rush after a minute. "I don't want to come this way...I want to make _you_ come again."

I smiled up at him. I liked the sound of that. I also loved that he seemed to be enjoying my handjob so much that he thought he wasn't going to be able to hold out. He gestured for me to stand up, so I did. He shrugged all the way out of his shoes, socks, jeans, and boxers, and I stared. He was completely and totally naked. I was still fully clothed, and I'd already had one orgasm.

This was turning out to be a fun day.

He took my hands and helped me stand up beside him, then pulled me against his naked body and kissed me. My pussy was pulsing with need. He put his hands on the hem of my shirt and broke the kiss long enough to pull it off over my head. He went back to kissing me for a minute as he slipped the fingers of his right hand into the top of my lace bra, stroking my nipple. The sound I made can only be described as a needy whine...I wanted more and I wanted it now. He lowered his head, pushing my bra cup down, and sucked my nipple into his mouth. His hands went to the back of my bra, expertly unhooking it, and he slid the straps down my arms and let it fall to the floor. If the circumstances had been different I might have felt self-conscious, but I was too turned on to care.

He worked my left nipple with his lips and tongue while he stroked the other one with his hand. I didn't think it was possible to get any wetter than I was, and I impatiently started to unbutton my denim cut-offs. He chuckled and pushed my hands away. " _Patience,_  baby..." he chastised jokingly.

Brendon dropped to his knees and undid my shorts, making quick work of removing them. I stood before him in my silk panties, feeling desperate with need. He locked eyes with me and I found it impossible to look away. Then I felt his fingers inching up my inner thigh. He used his thumb to stroke me through the silk, then used his fingers to push the crotch of the panties aside. In one quick motion, he bent his head and stuck his tongue between my labia, licking a long path up to my clit. My knees buckled and he caught me before I could fall.

"Let's do this..." Brendon said, and lowered me gently to the floor. Then he pushed my knees up, spread them apart, and lowered his head again.

Judging from his kissing skills, I should have realized what he might be capable of doing  _down there_. As it was, I could barely breathe, let alone make noise. Instead I arched my back and writhed as he did tricks to me with his tongue. I wasn't as kind as he'd been during the blowjob I'd given him; instead, I gripped the back of his head and pushed him against me, wanting his entire tongue INSIDE of me. He understood and reacted by pulling his head back and roughly pushing two fingers deep inside me, then crooking them upward in the direction of my navel and hitting my g-spot immediately.

I _screamed_ and came harder than I ever had in my life. Brendon continued to massage my g-spot and I continued to come. It felt like it went on for a full minute. When it finally ended, I felt like a rag doll...I was spent. He stood, then bent down and lifted me into his arms, carrying me to the couch and gently laying me down. He nudged me to move over and then he lay down beside me, draping his arm over my stomach and pressing his body against mine. I felt his hard-on pressing against my thigh, and _holy shit,_  I wanted more. How could I possible want more? I was half dead already.

We lay together for a few minutes, not talking, just catching our breath. Then I put my mouth against his ear and whispered, "I need you inside me."

He grinned wickedly and pressed his erection harder against my leg. "Are you sure you're ready for more?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

Challenge accepted. I somehow rallied and found the strength to push myself up on the couch, allowing him to scoot over a little until he was flat on his back. Then I straddled him and reached between my legs to position his cock and lower myself slowly down onto it. "Holy fuuuuck..." he moaned deeply as I sank all the way down until I was just sitting on him, completely filled. 

I started to move slowly, raising my hips up and down, leaning forward until I was able to stimulate my clit against his lower stomach. _God-fuckin-damn, I'm going to come again,_ I thought in disbelief.

As if he sensed it, he firmly gripped my hips and stopped my motion. "Don't you come again yet," he said with a devilish smirk.

"But...but...I'm so close..."

"That's okay," he soothed. "Just make it last."

I tried to take his words into account, so I slowed my movements and stopped rubbing against his stomach. I took deep breaths and tried to hold my orgasm off. I had a feeling it was going to be a lost cause.

Brendon stopped me again. He seemed to have a sixth sense for when I was about to lose it. He gently put his hands on my hips and tugged upward, gesturing for me to get off his dick. Confused, I followed his lead. He then wiggled down the couch beneath me until I was straddling his face, and he gently dipped his tongue inside me.

I thought I was going to lose my mind. Without clitoral stimulation I didn't think I would come, so that was good since he wanted me to hold off. But the view was overwhelming, looking down at him, that jet black hair, his eyes closed, his tongue inside me, so clearly enjoying what he was doing...I was afraid I _might_  come.

I was whimpering. He continued for a few more seconds and then said teasingly, "Do you really need to come that bad?"

All pretenses were gone, and I had no shame. "Brendon...yes, I need to come. Make me fucking come. Please. _Please._  "

His eyes darkened after hearing me beg, and suddenly he was serious. He grabbed my hips again but this time flipped me over so he was on top. In one swift movement he was inside of me, thrusting in and out, his stomach once again stimulating my clit. I finally understood why "seeing stars" was such a cliche, because I was actually seeing them. I didn't care if _he_ was close, I didn't care what he thought, I didn't care about anything. I exploded, crying out "Oh God, oh my God!" It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had and I could feel how tightly my muscles were contracting and releasing.

He must have felt it too because within seconds he was pulling out, stroking his cock once and coming all over my stomach and breasts, eyes shut tight and beautiful mouth dropped open. Then he collapsed on top of me, careful not to crush me.

I kissed his sweaty temple. "Holy. Fuck." I whispered.

It took him nearly a full minute to reply, but then he said, "Holy fuck is right." We were both still panting, breathless. Then he added, "So when will I see you again?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't mention condom use in this, because sometimes it ruins the flow of the story. Let's just pretend they used one. :)  
> If you haven't watched the Panic! documentary Live in Denver, you should! Here's the link to it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLWcbA2fhHI  
> This FICTIONAL story takes place the night after that show.  
> Please leave comments, they make me want to keep writing!! :)


End file.
